


Matter of fact

by xylazine



Series: FFXIV write 2020 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26307652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xylazine/pseuds/xylazine
Summary: Urianger reflects on the hardest choice he's ever made.
Series: FFXIV write 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906261
Kudos: 2
Collections: Final Fantasy Write Prompt Challenge 2020





	Matter of fact

It was a matter of fact. It would be imprudent to attach emotions to such a truth. If he hadn't given Minfilia to Hydaelyn, their world and the first would suffer greatly. The soul of one in exchange for many. It was wise. It was just. It was the stupidest thing he'd ever done.

She'd been his friend. A kind, understanding presence that bound the heart of the scions together. He should have asked her. She would have said yes. Instead, he offered her up like a lamb to slaughter. He wasn't sure he'd ever forgive himself. He couldn't even bring himself to tell the others. 

He saw Thancred wrestle with her disappearance, distress weighing so heavily it threatened to crush him. Y'shtola was quieter in her sorrow but she too buried herself in work to avoid the truth. And he was the cause of all this. He'd given their friend to the light in the hope that it could change the course of the future. 

He wasn't certain he could live with himself it it didn't. He was barely certain he could live with himself if it did.


End file.
